warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
DawnClan/Original Version
DawnClan is a peaceful, loyal Clan like the dawn itself. Welcome to our camp. Note: Anyone wishing to join the Clan, please give me your information in the talk page. Apprentices, please tell me when you have finished your training and what you wish your name to be. Inactive users will be placed under the Former DawnClan Members list. Other additional talk will also be addresed in the talk page. Thank you. Current DawnClan Members Leader-''Position Empty'' Deputy-Birdwing Black she cat with one white paw and ice blue eyes. Roleplayed by Birdpaw. Medicine Cat-Dapplepatch White she-cat with green eyes and ginger tabby, dark brown tabby and light grey tabby patches. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Medicine Cat Apprentice-''Position Empty'' Warriors Mudpad Long-haired dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white legs, underbelly and chest. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. '' Stonestep ''Short-haired light grey tabby tom with blue eyes and white legs, underbelly and chest. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling Cherryfur White, long-haired, she-cat with dark redish-ginger blotches and deep green eyes. Roleplayed by Cherryfur123. Apprentice: Hollowpaw Rockclaw Black tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Apprentice: Icepaw Flamefoot Ginger tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Peachpaw Grayfoot Long haired dark gray tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Silverheart Very pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Burrfang Brown tabby she-cat with lighter tabby patches and amber/green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Apprentice: Bluepaw Dreamshade Fluffy black she-cat with silver ear-tips, tail-tip, and paws and violet eyes (Belongs to Skydragon16) Apprentice: Sweetpaw Brightfall A light golden-brown she-cat with amber ears and gray eyes (Belongs to Cloverheart17) Dovesong Pale gray she-cat with darker gray paws, ears, tailtip, and chest and light green eyes (Belongs to Dovesong12) Apprentice: Amberpaw Icefeather Pale Blue she-cat with pale grey stripes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Skyheart Pure white tom with blue eyes (Belongs to Birdpaw) Blazefire Gold tabby tom with blazing orange eyes (Belongs to Dovesong12) Apprentice: Cedarpaw Phoenixwing Ginger she-cat with green eyes (Belongs to Birdpaw) Firemoon Light ginger she-cat with a pale brown belly. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Cloverstep Light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws and grey eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Apprentice: Dustpaw Morningclaw Black, brown, white, and cream tom with intense green/brown eyes. ''(Belongs to Elorisa) Creamsplash ''Small cream she-cat with brown markings and blue eyes. (Belongs to Elorisa) Nettleheart Cream tom with blue eyes. ''(Belongs to Elorisa) ''Apprentice: Pinepaw Runningbreeze Dark brown she-cat with green eyes (Belongs to Irispetal123) Peachfur Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Belongs to Irispetal123) Featherlight Silver tabby queen with light blue eyes (Belongs to Dovesong12) Apprentices Icepaw Fluffy white she-cat with silver chest, muzzle, paws, ear tip, tail tip, and stomach (Belongs to Whitestorm123) Hollowpaw Brown she-cat, green eyes, sister to Bluepaw (Belongs to Destiny Calling) Bluepaw Grey she-cat, blue eyes, blue muzzle and chest, sister to Hollowpaw (Belongs to Destiny Calling) Amberpaw Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Belongs to Dovesong12) Cedarpaw Fluffy dark grey she-cat with dark green eyes (Belongs to Dovesong12) Dustpaw Yellow and grey tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Pinepaw Dark brown she-kit with dark green moss stained fur, a light blue patch on her forehead and orange eyes (Belongs to Elorisa) Sweetpaw Cream colored she-cat with a red belly. Roleplayed by Skydragon16 Streampaw Silver-blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes, sister of Riverpaw. Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Riverpaw Grey she-cat with blue eyes, sister to Streampaw. Roleplayed by Dovesong12 Queens Fernfrost Very pale grey she-cat with white patches and blue eyes (Belongs to Destiny Calling) Fernfrost's kits: Thistlekit Spiky gray tom kit. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Maplekit Dark ginger she-cat with a white paw. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Lightwing Red she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Lightwing's Kits (All roleplayed by 4pinkbear) Frostkit White she-cat with green eyes and ginger tabby, dark brown tabby and light grey tabby patches. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Tigerkit Brown tabby tom with a ginger tabby belly and black stripes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Cherrykit Tortoishell she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Elders Taffy Scruffy, battle scarred tom with black fur and amber eyes (Belongs to Destiny Calling) Former DawnClan Memebers This section is for inactive users, or users who's characters have died in roleplay. Former Leaders Irisstar White she-cat with grey patches and blue eyes Former Deputies Currently None Former Medicine Cats Smoketail Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Smoketail88. Former Medicine Cat Apprentices Currently None Former Warriors Currently None Former Apprentices Currently None Former Queens Currently None Former Kits Currently None Former Elders Currently None Roleplay Section. Please sign your notes. Current events going on in clan: *Smoketail and Irisstar's disappearance *Birdwing receives her nine lives Continue on from where they were in RPG ThunderClan blog post. If you are lost, the blog post is still up. Please make a line after a post so we don't confuse part of yours with someone elses. Also, please write your post after a line. Ok, this is simple. After a post, go down 2 spaces then do ----. Easy! ---- Pinekit skittered outside to play with Sweetkit. [[User:Elorisa|'Influx Lennon -']][[User talk:Elorisa|''' Ringo's Wife']] 22:51, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dustkit padded out of the nursery to play. He leaped onto Sweetkit. 4pinkbear 23:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Icefeather felt pain sear through her leg again as she woke up and struggled. She couldn't control herself..... she HAD to get outside the medicine den. Frantically, the young medicine cat apprentice, Dapplepatch, tried to hold her down. Icefeather struggled again, and heard voices speaking to her as she fell asleep.... "Hello, Icefeather." A voice echoed around. Her eyes flew open. She wasn't in the medicine den. She looked around. "You are still asleep.... you are dreaming." She looked up. A ginger tom with green eyes looked down at her. "I am Firestar. You are all healed. Wake up. Wake up." The dream faded, and she again found herself in the medicine den. "Wake up!" Cloverpaw was looking down at her. She felt relieved. "Cloverpaw!" She tried to get up, but her leg wobbled around with each step. She fell down. "Ouch!" She was startled. Why couldn't she walk correctly? "Here, let me help you." Cloverpaw mewed. Icefeather heaved herself up again, and leaned against Cloverpaw. "There is someone I want you to meet." Cloverpaw meowed. She brought her to the nursery. Icefeather looked down at the kits at play.... and remembered when she was a kit, and when she used to play with Bluestorm when she was still living. She looked again at the kits, and noticed a smaller, fluffier kit she hadn't seen before. She turned to Cloverpaw, who was looking down at the kit with pride. "Who's the new kit?" Icefeather mewed. Cloverpaw looked at her. "Dustkit. I rescued him. I found him.... he's my little kit." Cloverpaw mewed. "I think my leg is feeling better.... why don't you spend time with the kits?" Icefeather mewed. Cloverpaw looked at her and nodded, and Icefeather padded off. 4pinkbear 23:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Phoenixwing sat with Skyheart sharing tounges 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 23:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Icefeather!" She turned around reluctantly to find Dapplepatch running over to her. Before she could say anything, Dapplepatch spat out three poppy seeds. "Take those with you. Eat them. I'll know if you haven't" she mewed playfully. Out of my way, Kittypet!I'm not in the mood! 00:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Icefeather mewed a "Thank You" and swallowed them. She padded to the warrior's den and nestled into her nest. 4pinkbear 23:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dapplepatch sighed. Smoketail had disappeared, leaving her as the clan's medicine cat...and she was still an apprentice! What was she going to do? She padded back to the den with her head and tail low. Out of my way, Kittypet!I'm not in the mood! 00:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Birdwing looked around for Irisstar but did not see her so she made a hunting patrol "Dreamshade can you pick some cats to go with you hunting?" she did not wait for an answer and said "Skyheart Phoenixwing and me will check the territory for any dangers" she padded out with Phoenixwing and Skyheart behind her '''SandI'm a new level of awesome 00:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mudpad, Stonestep and Nettlepaw all entered the camp was jaws full of prey. They put it on the fresh-kill pile before heading back out again. Out of my way, Kittypet!I'm not in the mood! 00:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Morningpaw and Creampaw played with Pinekit, showing her all the fighting moves they had learned. [[User:Elorisa|'Influx Lennon -']][[User talk:Elorisa|''' Ringo's Wife']] 00:51, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Cloverpaw gently picked up Dustkit and sat next to Fernfrost. She let him down. "Fernfrost, do you think there might be more kits out there that need help?" She asked her. Fernfrost nodded to her, and Dustkit ran outside again. She padded out of tthe den to go play Dustkit. He wasn't there. She got a little nervous, and checked all the dens silently. Still not there. He must have left camp! Cloverpaw darted into the woods. She saw Dustkit looking at something in the river.... he was yelling to something in the river! She ran to the edge and saw 2 kits on a stick, floating down the river towards the waterfall! She jumped in and pulled the kits off, carrying them across. The river was shallow for Cloverpaw, but not for the two kits. She brought them to the edge and looked for a rising flank. Luckily,s the two kits were okay, just shocked, and she brought them into camp. Icefeather just awoken from her nap, and her leg was like new! Cloverpaw turned around to see Icefeather padding up to her. "What are you? Some kind of kit-finding machine?" Icefeather mewed. Dustkit padded up to Icefeather. "I was the one who found them in the river!" He angrily meowed. "All righty then." Icefeather looked tired, and she turned around to go back to the warrior's den. Cloverpaw carried the three kits to Fernfrost, who took them all in. Dustkit got to name one, while Cloverpaw named the other. The dark ginger she-cat with a white paw was Maplekit, she named it, and the spiky gray tom kit was Thistlekit. 4pinkbear 12:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Birdwing wondered where Irisstar was if shes not here Birdwing will have to do the apprentice ceremony she wondered if Irisstar is hunting or something 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 15:27, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Creamsplash peeked out of the Warrior's den to see Nettleheart mooning over Pinepaw. Again. Sighing, she padded over to approach her cream-pelted brother. "Nettleheart, do you like Pinepaw?" As Creamsplash asked this question, her brother nearly jumped out of his skin, frightened. "W-w-why yould you a-assume that?" Nettleheart replied stifly. "Well, One: You've been mooning over her ever since she came here, and Two: Irisstar was going to giver Pinepaw to Morningclaw, but you wanted her instead. Does that explain things?" Creamsplash questioned. The shorthaired cream paws of her brother scuffled around in the dirt with embarrassment. "Was it really that obvious?" He asked akwardly. Creamsplash nodded. "I only think Pinepaw doesn't know herself." The conversation ended when Rockclaw called of Nettleheart for a hunting party. "Well.... Se you later Creamsplash." Nettleheart said, touching noses with his sister. [[User:Elorisa|'Influx Lennon -']][[User talk:Elorisa| Ringo's Wife']] 15:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Birdwing watched everyone carefully. Ever since Birdwings mate died. Birdwing made sure that her clan was peaceful enough. She thought Sweetkit and Dustkit were ready to become warriors and if Irisstar was not here for it Birdwing would have to do it 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 16:32, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dapplepatch padded out of the den with herbs for Taffy, before she spotted Icefeather having trouble with the leg excercises she had ordered. I don't have time to save the world, my chess game comes first! Now where to put my queen? 17:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Realises that Irisstar might never come backs so she went into the leaders den to think '''SandI'm a new level of awesome 17:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dapplepatch, after helping Icefeather and giving Taffy the herbs, went and visited Birdwing in Irisstar's den. I don't have time to save the world, my chess game comes first! Now where to put my queen? 17:58, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Birdwing sees Dapplepatch come in and says "I guess im leader then i know a good deputy for DawnClan" SandI'm a new level of awesome 18:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- "You'll need to go to the Crystal Pool. With Irisstar gone and possibly not coming back, you are now DawnClan's leader. I will accompany you tonight." Dapplepatch dipped her head and left the den. I don't have time to save the world, my chess game comes first! Now where to put my queen? 18:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Birdwing nodded and stood up and walked out of the den and sat on the highrock SandI'm a new level of awesome 18:19, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dapplepatch waited outside the camp for Birdwing, and, seeing her, started to walk through the forest toward Frost Mountain. I don't have time to save the world, my chess game comes first! Now where to put my queen? 18:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rockclaw, Nettleheart and Grayfoot returned from their hunting patrol. Every cat was on edge because of Irisstar's and Smoketail's leaving. Creamsplash and Pinepaw approached the small patrol. "Birdwing is going to the Crystal Pool to get her Nine Lives and name!" Pinepaw said with mixed exitement and fear. Nettleheart wondered if she was scared where Irisstar and Smoketail had gone. "Do you want to go train? I can go teach you some new battle moves." Nettleheart asked, worry lining his mew. "Sure!" Pinepaw meowed, scampering out of camp. Creamsplash sighed. Sometimes her brother tries too hard. [[User:Elorisa|'Influx Lennon -']][[User talk:Elorisa|''' Ringo's Wife']] 18:32, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mudpad and Stonestep watched the scene, amused at the warrior's affections. I don't have time to save the world, my chess game comes first! Now where to put my queen? 19:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Maplekit watched Dustpaw enter the clearing with pawfuls of prey. She ran up to him and tackled him. "I wanna be a warrior!" She mewed. She and Dustpaw began to play. Cloverstep padded up. She and Dustpaw left. "Wait! Where are you going?" Maplekit wailed. Dustpaw called back: "We are going on a walk! We are also looking for any lost kits!" It echoed through the camp. Dustpaw sniffed the air. "There is a kit around here.... why do all these kits keep appearing on our territory?" He asked. Cloverstep flicked her tail over his mouth. "I smell another cat, and milk! There is a queen!" Cloverstep hissed, and began to slowly creep forward. She beckoned him to come with her tail, and they looked quietly into a bush. A red she-cat with three kits, probably 3 or 4 moons old, was lying there. Cloverstep hopped into the bush. Dustpaw stood still, frozen with fear. Would the outsider attack? A few seconds later, the outsider and Cloverstep came out of the bush. Cloverstep was carrying a kit, and the queen struggled to carry the remaining two. "Here, let me carry one." He carefully grabbed a small tortoishell she-kit, and the queen blinked gratefully. The finally got to camp. Fernfrost looked at the innocent queen, and Cloverstep explained. Fernfrost, letting out a meow of laughter, scooted over for room for the lonely queen. "What is your name?" Dustpaw calmly asked the new queen. "Light." She replied. "Then your name shall now be Lightwing." Cloverstep meowed. Relaxed, the queen nosed the tortoishell she-kit. "This is Cherry ...er... CherryKIT now." She then nosed a little brown tabby tom with a ginger tabby belly. "This is TigerKIT." She nosed her final kit, who was a grey, ginger, brown, and white tabby she-cat, a lot like Dapplepatch. "This.... This is FrostKIT." She mewed. 4pinkbear 20:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Burrfang touched noses with Rockclaw, and they padded over to the fresh-kill pile to eat. Nettleheart raced after Pinepaw, and Creamsplash rolled her eyes as she called Morningclaw and Silverheart to go hunting. She glanced over at Mudpad "Do you want to go hunting Mudpad?" Morningclaw asked. [[User:Elorisa|'Influx Lennon -']][[User talk:Elorisa|' Ringo's Wife']] 20:20, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dreamshade glanced around. "Hey Skyheart, Cloverstep, do you want to go hunting with me and Sweetpaw?" she called. Her apprentice bounded over, looking excited. skydragon16 Skyheart nodded and watched as his mother dissapeared with Dapplepatch and he said "Birdwings going to get her nine lives from starclan" 'Sand'''I'm a new level of awesome 20:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Dreamshade nodded. "And she'll come back as Birdstar." Sweetpaw looked at them, curiosity in her eyes. "How does a cat get nine lives?" she asked, confused. skydragon16 Category:Category:Clans Category:D